


Halloween At The Iceberg Lounge

by DittyWrites



Series: Scarecrow/Riddler Shenanigans [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Just a little bit of Halloween fun, M/M, Party, Threats, unexpected kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the annual Halloween party at the Iceberg Lounge and Jon and Edward are there for a night of drinks, dancing and misfortune (apparently).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween At The Iceberg Lounge

“I feel like an absolute fool.” Edward whined as he brushed down the fitted white shirt which graced his chest. “I absolutely detest this costume.”

“If it is any conciliation to you, you look like a damn fool.”

Smirking at Edwards' scowl, Jonathan re-adjusted the small white half-mask which decorated his face.In the spirit of things, he had worn the 'Phantom' costume which Edward had ordered him from his personal tailor. The black costume fit perfectly and even he had to admit that it was an acceptable choice. He would have preferred the more classic horror design but he was willing to make a compromise. “It is still much better than your other costume.”

“I spent WEEKS working on that costume. I hand-crafted a working drill and everything for it!” Edward hissed. “I was literally about two days away from completion when you destroyed the circuitry with your damn clumsy crypt hands. The entire thing was fried beyond rational repair.”

Smirking, Jonathan lifted a glass from one of the passing waitresses. Oswald held a Halloween party ever year exclusively for the rogues and it was one of the few social occasions which he didn't actually mind attending. “You look better as Dracula than you ever would have as an...umm...Big Derek?”

“Big Daddy!” Edward exclaimed in a raised tone. “It was a Big Daddy mech-suit. Weeks of work up the spout due to you, Jonathan. So when Clayface wins the prize for best costume AGAIN this year I will be holding it against you personally. I was a dead cert for the award this year.” He scowled as he downed another champagne flute. “And these vampire teeth are intensely irritating.”

Wrapping one hand loosely around Edwards' waist, Jonathan pulled him closer as they observed the dance floor. “Stop being such a, what do the kids say nowadays? A geek. Stop being a video game geek, it could always be worse. We could have matching couple costumes.” He shuddered in distaste.

“Are you being mean about Harley and Ivy again?” Edward asked as he glanced at the afore-mentioned women who were dancing together joyfully.

Ivy had upped the pigment of her skin to a stunning green colour and crafted an alien-esque pink costume which hugged her body tight. Next to her Harley was wearing a short silver skirt which flared dangerously every time she spun around. Her top half was covered by a silver crop-top with long sleeves and a large clear helmet which Edward swore was one of Freezes' old ones. Apparently she was dressed as a 'sexy astronaut' and Edward could only shake his head fondly at the pair. He had a feeling this was more Harley's influence than Ivy's but he admired the scientists patience.

Jonathan nodded at the accusation as he watched Edward eye up the dance floor.

“Would you like to dance?”

Normally he would not bother offering but the numerous flutes of champagne which had came his way coupled with the free bar had left him feeling a bit more lively than usual.

“I am always ready for a good dance.” Edward agreed easily. 

Without hesitation, he pulled Jonathan to the floor quickly enough to allow his cape to flair dramatically behind him and he heard a quiet snort quietly at his antics.

They soon settled into a comfortable waltz which matched the rather creepy violin music which was emanating from the live band which Ozzie had booked for the night.

Edward could feel Jons' hand sitting comfortably on his lower back and it had not escaped his notice that he was performing the woman's side of the waltz but he let it lie for the sake of keeping the peace.

They spun around the floor in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Edward opened his mouth again. “Is Selina here yet? She owes me money.”

“She is over at the bar.” Jon indicated with his hand. “And she's made an interesting choice of costume.”

Sensing gossip, Edward turned quickly to follow Jons' gesture. True enough, Selina was seated at the bar and was wearing what Edward could have swore was an Indiana Jones costume.

“Is she supposed to be...”  
  
“Indiana Jones. Yes. She mentioned it a while ago.”

“An odd choice. I expected something a bit more,” he paused, “revealing from her.”

“Shall I inform her of your opinion? Call it criminal intuition but I am sure that whip on her side is most likely not a prop.”

Frowning at the threat, Edward shook his head. “No. Maybe I will keep that opinion to myself.”

“Smart choice.” Jonathan grinned as he pulled Edward in for another spin.

Turning to his left, Edward spotted a truly impressive Freddy Krueger costume.

“Your make-up is very well done.” He praised the man as he peered closer. “The prosthetics are barely noticeable.”

He felt Jonathan stiffen slightly in his arm and before he could say anything else he was quickly whisked off to another section of the dance floor. “What the hell, Jonathan? That was the best thing i've seen all night.”

Jonathan grimaced slightly. “Well I would hope so since those effects were not prosthetics Edward. Have you never seen Garfield Lynns without his helmet?” He raised an eyebrow slightly as he asked.

Eyes widening in utter horror, Edward twisted his mouth to one side as he realised his error. “Jesus, Jonathan! Couldn't you have said something sooner. Now I just feel bad. Well...umm...if my lair is burnt down in the next month we can safely assume that Firefly has taken offence to my small mistake.”

Opening his mouth to respond, Jon was cut off by the sudden disappearance of the lights. A few immature screams came from around the room as the Iceberg Lounge was plunged into utter darkness.

Standing completely still, Edward was just about to reach out for Jonathan when he sensed a presence in his immediate space and before he could react he was being pulled in for a harsh kiss.

Silently hoping that it was in fact Jonathan  he was kissing, Edward slid his hands up the back of the stranger he was kissing until he reached a large jagged scar which he instantly recognised as one which definitely belonged to Jonathan and he relaxed into the kiss.

It only lasted for a few moments before he felt Jon pull away fully and he mourned the loss of contact. Grasping around in the dark he felt the edge of Jonathans' suit again and he chose to take advantage of the total dark and be a little mischievous.

Reaching upwards, Edward sunk his teeth into the soft part of his throat harshly enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood and he smirked at the loud gasp which the taller man made.

Before Jonathan could react or speak he went in for another kiss but before he could reach him the lights inside the Iceberg Lounge sprang to life again and Edward shut his eyes to fight the glare.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” A loud, masculine voice yelled and Edwards' eyes flew open in shock.

He knew that voice.

And it certainly wasn't Jonathan.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he was suddenly confronted by a furious Two-Face who was clutching his now-bruised throat with his scarred hand.

“NYGMA!” He screeched as he instantly reached for the small black pistol which decorated his hip and completed the Zorro costume he had elected to wear for the night.

“It was an accident, Dent!” Edward help up his hands and he attempted to evade the irate man. He could faintly hear Ivy laughing in the crowd and he felt his embarrassment rise. “JONATHAN CRANE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”

“I am here Edward.” Jonathan popped out from somewhere to Edwards' right. “I dropped my mask and by the time I had retrieved it you had disappeared into the dark.”

“Harvey!” Selina called out loudly, mirth apparent in her voice. “You might want to get that bite checked out. If you start feeling any bloodthirsty urges then you let us know. Dracula here is sworn to teach those he has sired.”

“Oh i'm feeling bloodthirsty all right.” Two-Face hissed as he balled his fists up in preparation of a fight.

Grabbing Jonathan by the hand, Edward pulled him towards the exit as they beat a hasty retreat. “Maybe later Dent. Right now I have an appointment in another area of Gotham. Say goodbye Jonathan.” He finished as he wrenched open the exit door.

Jonathan smirked and nodded his goodbyes as he allowed himself to be dragged outside by the panicking Edward. “That was an eventful night.” He teased quietly. “Nice one Edward.”

“I hold you entirely responsible for this.” Edward pouted as he leaned against the alley wall.

Using his long arms to box Edward against the wall fully, Jonathan leaned down to whisper in his ear. “How about instead of being petty and placing blame where it does not belong, we grab a taxi go back to the apartment and create some music of the night.”

Edward pointed a finger accusingly. “YOU SWORE TO ME THAT YOU HAD NEVER SEEN THE STAGE MUSICAL! I felt like a damn fool for ordering you the stage costume over the traditional monster one.”

“I lied.” Jonathan shrugged before smiling wickedly. “And you owe me a bite.”


End file.
